Two Sides: A Rockstar's Sudden Change
by ShyBabyGirlM
Summary: She was just a normal teenage rock star looking for a chance to shine, but that all changes when she was told she would change schools and deal as the new girl. Also when she finds a beautiful necklace that changes her life for ever? Join her as she takes the adventure of a life time as she chooses to be either a rock star and a hero for the world? (TD characters come later)


**ShyBabyGirlM Here! This is my first story, but not my last! I hope you enjoy!**

_With love, Jamiah 3_

* * *

Two Sides: A Rockstar's Sudden Change

Chapter1: New School?

The crowd was cheering, white and green sparks went flying, the guitars are tuning down which meant the end, and a young Carmel skinned girl with brown eyes , about 16 or 17, waved at the people then walked backstage and into her dressing room.

She wore a yellow tank top and black fingerless gloves, with a black leather jacket, blue baggy jeans with rips and black Goth boots. She had her hair in a short, black, ponytail and had a yellow long streak highlight on her bang. She also had yellow eye shadow with black eyeliner, pink lipstick and had gold stud earrings. The girl put down her bass guitar after she shut the door.

"What a night!" The female found her soft pink bean bag chair and plops on with a big sigh. "I can't wait till I go back home for the school year, I can't wait till I tell my friends about my awesome summer!" She slowly takes her boots and jacket off with a little squeal.

"Also I can't wait to see my family." She says with a small smile, remembering her fun memories.

"Hey Jamiah!" Her agent called from the outside of her door. "You got a phone call from your dad!" Jamiah rolls her eyes, she knew that whenever he dad calls it probably bad news, then walks to the door and opens it. The man gives it to her, gives her a wave, and then walks away. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hey dad, what's up?" She shuts the door and starts getting her clothes and packing them in a white suitcase.

"Hello sweetheart, how was the tour?" Her dad says in a calm, steady voice. "Did you get that solo you wanted?"

"The tour was pretty fun actually!" She says with a giggle. "Chris almost gotten killed by his fan girls!" Jamiah heard her dad laugh on the other end which made her smile. "Oh and no I didn't get the solo, they said maybe after school." She put the cell phone down and put it on speaker.

"Well don't worry dear, you'll get that solo."

"Thanks dad." It always made her day when her dad says the nicest things. Jamiah started putting the bass guitar into her pink guitar case, which had tons of pictures of her old friends. "So when are you coming to pick me up so I can go back to school?" It had gotten silent on the phone for a minute, which made her worried. "Dad?"

"Oh sorry, I was talking to your mother and about that…." He started and then hears Jamiah sighs on the other end.

"What happened this time?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know why, but, you can't go back to the school." Jamiah gags on air (LOL XD) and stumbled a little.

"WHAT! WHY NOT?!" She yells. "Are you kidding me?" her voice started to get normal again.

"Sorry dear but they said you can't come, they want you to move in to the band's crib, and also attend their school, in Canada." Her dad says in a sorry voice. Jamiah grabs her bag and puts the phone on her ear and turns off 'Speaker'.

"Wait, who are these 'they' people you are talking about?" Jamiah asked confused as she puts her bag in the limo. She then hears other male mumbles in the background.

"Oh you know, 'them', look sorry dear, I gotta go now, talk to you later when you get to your band's crib, and love you, bye." He says quickly then hangs up.

"Crap!" Jamiah puts her phone in her pocket. "This is just great… just freaking great!" She walks to the opened limo door, tells the driver where to go, tips him then gets inside where her other band members sat and looked at her in confusion.

_**AN: Well that's it for chapter 1. Tell me what you think. **_

_**Was it okay, did I do well? Tell me in the comments! **** R&R**_

_**3 Hugs-and-kisses 3**_

_**~Jamiah**_


End file.
